


Assumptions

by 15dogs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Detention, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oneshot, Rumors, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15dogs/pseuds/15dogs
Summary: You just keep ending up in small spaces with your crush, Fred Weasley, don’t you?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You
Kudos: 88





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr (@15-dogs)

“Go, go!” Fred shouted at you, taking you by the wrist and tugging you down the hall. George ran beside you, throwing glances over his shoulder at a particularly angry Filch charging at you three.

“What did you get?” you asked between pants.

“Now’s not the time for questions, love!” George replied. You didn’t notice as he received a sharp glare from his twin over your head.

“Lookout, (Y/N), lookout. Does that word mean anything to you?” Fred stared down at you, feigning anger.

“I’m sorry, I got distracted!”

By what, you’d never tell him. As the twins had browsed through Filch’s office in hopes of finding their canary creams prototype, Fred had gotten rather warm. He decided to remove his sweater, accidentally tugging his shirt up with it to reveal his Beater-toned body.

You had fallen for Fred a long time ago. It was a few years back, you were staying at the Burrow. Your ex boyfriend had broken up with you a few days prior, claiming that you were just too close with those Weasley twins, especially Fred. You were up for days, racking your brain about what you did wrong. You felt you made a terrible houseguest in that state, rather opting to wear a bright smile around the family when you truly weren’t at your best.

_ You couldn’t sleep that night. You tiptoed down to the kitchen for a glass of water and jumped out of your skin when Fred popped out at you. He muffled a chuckle at your mortified demeanor before frowning and quickly apologizing when he saw your puffy red eyes. _

_ “Are you okay? I swear I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he whispered, bending down to meet your eyes. _

_ “No, no. You didn’t do anything, Fred. It’s just...the breakup has been hard.” _

_ “Oh.” Fred looked off to the side, his brow knit together. “Do you want to stay with me tonight? I know that that sorta thing is terrible when you’re alone.” _

_ Your traitorous heart skipped a beat. “Your mum would kill us.” _

_ “That’s not a no,” he teased in a singsong tone. A soft giggle escaped your lips; wait, since when did Fred make you blush? _

_ “Come on,” he offered. He motioned you towards him with a flick of his hand as he stalked towards the couch in the living room. He turned around, noticing that you hadn’t budged. “Come on, love, it’s just me.” _

_ “Why does that give me a bad feeling?” _

_ Fred shot a devilish grin at you that had you weak in the knees. He sat down on the couch, tugging you down beside him. You sat politely beside him, glancing at him from the corner of your eye. _

_ “What’s all this? Since when have you been afraid of cuddling with me?” His face grew wide with embarrassment. “Merlin, I smell, don’t I?” _

_ You slapped a hand over your mouth to fight back a cackle. “No, no!” _

_ “Then get over here!” _

_ Fred outstretched his arms and you clambered into them, your face entirely red. You rested your head against his chest, feeling the soothing rise and fall slow down as he, too, began to fall asleep. His arms moved up and down your back, calming you instantly. _

_ At some point, you had fallen asleep. You only woke up when Fred had picked you up to put you in your bed. He had no idea you were awake and you weren’t about to test that theory by saying something as he carried you up the stairs. He placed you in your bed, tucking you under your sheets with care. He faltered a moment before leaving, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead. _

_ It was then you knew you had completely fallen for Fred Weasley, whether you liked it or not. _

Your head turned for a fraction of a second but that was enough time for Filch to catch up to you. George groaned, rolling his eyes as he breathed, “You two better thank me for this!” He then shoved you and Fred in a tiny broom closet as he ran off with the stolen items.

Filch ran past your little hiding spot and Fred tucked you close to his chest. You could feel his heart hammering and his breath was hot against your face. You had heard Filch’s footsteps trail off towards George but you didn’t dare say a thing, not with the position you were in.

“You know,” Fred began, “I believe that Filch is out of the way thanks to Georgie’s little stunt.”

You hummed in content. “Maybe we should wait around for a few more minutes just to make sure that he doesn’t come back.”

Fred’s lips twitched upwards in a smirk. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re using this as an excuse to be close to me.”

“W-what?” You cursed yourself for getting so flustered by him.

“That’s a yes if I’ve ever heard one.”

You sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes flickered between yours and your lips. Was he implying what you thought he was? He most certainly was as he was slowly inching towards you, his strong hands anchored on your hips.

“Oi!” George called out. You jumped so fast out of Fred’s arms that you slammed against the wall behind you. “Get a room!”

“That was kind of the plan,” Fred added, throwing you a glance. You were sure that you had never looked so embarrassed in your life.

Just to make matters worse, Filch appeared beside George, sneering at the two of you. You and Fred let out a loud groan as you stalked over to the man, prepared to get punished unjustly for your crimes.

Things had been so strange after that. It certainly felt like a heat of the moment situation so you didn’t dare bring it up with Fred again. However, you seemed to catch a few lingering glances from him but brushed them off as nothing but a friendly stare.

You had gotten a week’s detention with the twins, doing anything from cleaning off the desks in the Potions classroom to setting up the materials for the next Charms class. Unfair? Absolutely. Grueling? Never, not when you had Fred and George with you. They always found ways to have fun during detention, even if it meant getting scolded. 

Fred, George, and you were placing down small white feathers for the first years to use during Charms the next day. You three circled the desks, positioning the feathers ever so carefully atop them.

“Hey, (Y/N/N)!” Fred called out.

As you turned around, you were attacked by a feather that Fred had enchanted to tickle you. You cackled involuntarily as you patted your pockets for your wand, yanking it out and enchanting a hoard of the feathers to do the same to him.

Just as the fun began, it ended.

“Miss (Y/L/N)! Mr. Weasley! And...er, Mr. Weasley?” Professor Flitwick bellowed as he entered the classroom. The feathers fell to the ground an instant.

“What?!” George threw his hands up in the air. “They started it! I was just a spectator! Honest!”

“That’s exactly what the true perpetrator would say.” A wicked grin spread across Fred’s lips that had a fleet of butterflies occupying your stomach. Fred then turned towards you as you walked over towards him, leaning against the desk beside him. “Don’t you agree, (Y/N/N)?”

“I most certainly do, Freddie.”

“I hope you three understand that I’m not blind. I know that Mr.  _ Fred _ Weasley and Miss (Y/L/N) were ignoring their duties,” Flitwick informed, his arms crossed. “Detention. Just you two, tomorrow night.”

“But Professor-” you began to protest.

“I expect you to be here right after dinner.”

Flitwick left the room shortly after, throwing careful glares over his shoulder. George sneered at his twin, feigning annoyance. However, you didn’t have to pretend. You slapped Fred’s arm as he snickered.

“What’s so funny? I have to spend another night with you! And without George this time!”

Fred threw a wink at you that had your heart skipping a beat. “You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

You could feel your face heat up as you scrambled for a response, praying to Merlin that it wasn’t obvious how flustered a single action made you. 

“Anything that has Fred Weasley in it is a bad thing.”

You thought that you were going to faint, Fred was so close to you. Flitwick had forced you two to clean out the supplies closet. You were pretending to be upset with him for landing you yet another detention but his stupidly handsome face made it so difficult.

You were just about to scold him for the thousandth time that night when he had placed a hesitant yet firm hand on your hips as he reached above you, placing a small glass jar on a shelf. All intelligent thought flew right out of your head. All you could do was blush-- it was embarrassing.

Fred leaned down so that his breath fanned over the back of your neck. You shivered at the sensation while he whispered, “This just keeps happening to us, doesn’t it?”

“H-huh?”

Smooth, so incredibly smooth.

“Getting stuck in broom closets and such together.” Fred stood up to his full height but his hand was still anchored onto your hip. “If no one knew any better, they’d start assuming things.”

You chanced a look over your shoulder at him-- that was a mistake. He had that lopsided grin that made you want to melt. You cleared your throat and turned back around, hoping that he hadn’t noticed.

You settled on avoiding the topic, seeing as you couldn’t do or say anything without sounding like a complete idiot.

“Assuming things?”

So much for avoiding that topic.

“Yes, assuming things.”

“What sort of things?”

“If I saw two incredibly attractive people going in and out of broom closets, I’d assume that they were snogging.”

Your heart leapt into your throat. Your body went rigid and your eyes wide. It took your brain a few seconds to process what he had just said. A quiet chuckle left Fred’s lips, his chest rumbling against your back.

“You think that I’m attractive?” you asked, gaining confidence.

Fred spun you around so that you were flush against his chest. You sucked in a sharp breath, feeling the upperhand slip from you.

“Love, I think you’re gorgeous.”

You laughed nervously and stepped backwards out of his grasp. “These things sure are small.”

“You’re doing that thing,” said Fred, stepping towards you.

You gulped. “What thing?”

“That thing you do when you’re nervous. That adorable little laugh.” Fred brushed some hair from your eyes, his gaze piercing. “Do I make you nervous?”

“What?” That same nervous laugh fell from you again. You frowned, pursing your lips in a tight line.

“That laugh. I  _ do _ make you nervous, don’t I?”

“What? No.” Your laughing spilled into your speech now. Merlin, this was humiliating.

“Is it me? Or is it the assumptions about us?” Fred quirked a brow up, awaiting your response. When he didn’t hear anything, a lazy grin twitched his lips upwards. “It’s both, isn’t it?”

“Yes!”

You did not mean to say that.

“Oh?” Fred placed a hand on the shelf over your end, effectively boxing you in.

“No, wait-”

Fred leaned down, planting a passionate kiss on your lips. It was heated, like it was pent up from years and years of yearning. Your hands ran up his chest and tangled in his hair. You felt the world was spinning; it didn’t feel real.

Fred was the one to pull away, placing gentle pecks on your lips. He rested his forehead against yours as he panted, a wide smile on both of your faces.

“So,” he breathed, “how about we confirm those assumptions?”

“It’s like you read my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr (@15-dogs) and wattpad (@15dogs)!!


End file.
